Memories
by chengminss
Summary: Sungmin mengungkapkan hal tidak terduga bagi mereka semua di hari ulangtahunnya. Pernyataan di awal tahun dengan kenyataan di akhir tahun. KYUMIN/Brothership/DLDR


Memories

©chengmin

KYUMIN.

All of them belong to themselves and GOD. I just borrow their name.

[Warning!]

_Cerita ini merupakan fiktif belaka. Tanggal, tempat, dan kejadian yang tertera disini TIDAK SEPENUHNYA FAKTA, beberapa hanya kumpulan dari imajinasi saya._

Sungmin mengungkapkan hal tidak terduga bagi mereka semua di hari ulangtahunnya. Pernyataan di awal tahun dengan kenyataan di akhir tahun. Dapatkah Kyuhyun menerimanya?

China, 1 Januari 2013

Satu per satu insan mulai terlihat menuruni van yang berhenti tepat didepan hotel berbintang. Raut wajah mereka relatif sama. Letih. Suasana terlihat hening, mengingat saat ini jam sudah menunjukkan pukul tiga pagi. Ah bukan tengah malam lagi, ini sudah termasuk subuh bukan? Pantas jika mereka semua terlihat tidak bersemangat lagi. Lingkaran hitam di mata mereka menandakan bahwa mereka butuh istirahat.

"Sungmin Hyung. Tunggu aku." Suara seseorang menginterupsi langkah kaki Sungmin. Sungmin menoleh dan menghadap seseorang yang masih sibuk di dalam van.

"Waeyo Kyu?" Sungmin berjalan ke arah Kyuhyun yang terlihat menunduk dan memunguti sesuatu dibawah jok van.

"Anieyo. Hanya barang-barangku berserakan, hyung." Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa menoleh ke arah Sungmin, masih sibuk untuk memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam tas hitam miliknya.

Sungmin tersenyum. Tanpa berkata apa-apa lagi, ia mulai membantu Kyuhyun membereskan barang-barang yang tercecer sana sini. Mulai dari laptop, note book, bolpoin, tissue basah, dompet, ponsel, buku-buku biografi, hingga pakaian hangat Kyuhyun. Sungmin tidak akan mungkin salah dalam meneliti barang-barang Kyuhyun. Hidup sebagai roommate Kyuhyun bertahun-tahun membuatnya mengenal Kyuhyun secara keseluruhan, baik barang-barang miliknya, maupun sifat pribadinya.

Kyuhyun menarik zipper tas mengikuti jalur zipper hingga sepenuhnya tertutup, lalu menyampirkan tas di pundaknya. Ia menoleh ke arah Sungmin yang juga ikut menyeret tas punggungnya yang penuh barang kemudian menutup pintu van.

"Kajja, Hyung." Kyuhyun menarik pelan tangan Sungmin dan mengajaknya pergi dari sana. Member lain sudah memasuki lift dan meninggalkan apa-apa, mereka masih bisa naik lift setelah ini.

"Hyung, kau tidak lelah?" tanya Kyuhyun. Saat ini mereka sedang berada di lift yang hanya mengangkut mereka berdua.

"Kalau kau bertanya aku lelah atau tidak, sudah pasti aku lelah, Kyuhyunie. Kau juga lelah, bukan?" balas Sungmin. Super Junior, boyband asal Korea Selatan yang sedang naik daun. Schedule padat dan terbang kesana kemari. Pesawat sudah seperti kendaraan pribadi, dengan hanya selang beberapa hari, bahkan beberapa jam, mereka akan berpijak di tempat yang berbeda. Super Junior, memiliki fans yang tersebar di seluruh dunia, bahkan ke negara terpelosok sekalipun.

Kyuhyun mengangguk menanggapi balasan Sungmin. Sungmin menghembuskan nafasnya perlahan diiringi senyuman tipis. "Lalu, kenapa kau masih bertanya, Kyuhyunie?"

Kyuhyun menoleh dan terkejut mendengar jawaban Sungmin yang terdengar agak ketus dengan senyuman tipis. "Hyung, kau sedang berada dalam mood yang buruk? Mianhae." Kyuhyun menatap wajah Sungmin yang tetap terlihat manis meskipun hanya senyuman tipis yang terpatri di bibirnya.

"Aigoo! Kau imut sekali, Kyuhyunie! Aniyo, aniyo, aku berada dalam mood yang sangat baik! Aku hanya sedikit lelah. Jangan berfikir macam-macam, okay?" Sungmin mengacak surai brunette milik Kyuhyun gemas. Sungmin tertawa lebar dan membuat Kyuhyun kembali bersemangat meskipun dingin seakan menusuk tulang.

TING

Lift berhenti, kemudian terbuka. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin saling melempar lelucon sambil berjalan ke arah kamar hotel yang sesaat akan menjadi dorm mereka. Tidak terlalu jauh dari lift, hanya berbeda lima kamar, dan letaknya berada di paling ujung.

Sungmin membuka pintu kamar. Sejenak namja itu terperangah dengan apa yang dilihatnya. Member lain yang tadi dilihatnya lesu dan tidak bersemangat berdiri dihadapannya dengan senyum merekah. Belum sempat Sungmin bertanya mengenai apapun yang dilihatnya, Donghae memotong ucapannya.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sungmin hyung." Kata Donghae semangat. Ia tersenyum dan memeluk Sungmin dengan erat. Member yang lain pun melakukan hal yang sama. Satu per satu mulai memeluk Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum bahagia, ia tidak menyangka akan mendapat kejutan kecil di hari ulangtahunnya. Tidak dengan sorakan, teriakan dan kue ulangtahun yang akan tercecer kemana-mana seperti yang biasa member lain lakukan. Ini benar-benar terlihat manis dan Sungmin sangat menyukainya. Diakhiri dengan pelukan lembut dari Kyuhyun yang berdiri dibelakang Sungmin.

"Selamat ulang tahun, Sungmin hyung." Kyuhyun membisikkan kalimat yang sama seperti Donghae saat Sungmin memeluk dirinya erat. Sungmin pun balas membisikkan kalimat ditelinga Kyuhyun. "Terima kasih, Kyuhyunie." Setelah itu, mereka berdua melepas pelukannya.

"Kajja, kita masuk! Udara semakin dingin." Sungmin merapatkan jaketnya dan menyuruh semua member masuk kedalam ruangan. Sepuluh member berada diruangan yang sama membuat ruangan terlihat semakin sempit, namun Sungmin tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Ia menutup pintu kamar perlahan.

Kasur lantai sudah tergeletak rapih di ruangan kamar yang besar ini. Sepuluh kasur lantai yang dirapatkan antara kasur yang satu dengan kasur yang lain membuat satu kasur yang sangat besar. Member yang lain mulai melepas pakaiannya dan mengganti dengan piyama tidur. Begitupun Sungmin. Semua terlalu lelah untuk pergi ke kamar mandi yang berada di ujung ruangan. Toh, mereka sama-sama pria bukan? Tidak ada masalah.

Perlahan satu per satu member tidur terlentang tidak teratur dalam kasur besar tersebut. Sungmin sendiri mendudukan dirinya di tempat yang kosong disebelah Yesung. Sungmin meringis, pasti Yesung akan menyentuh-nyentuh dirinya saat tidur. Yesung memang memiliki kebiasaan yang aneh, dan aura yang aneh pula. Namun kepolosan dan keanehan itu membuatnya terlihat unik dan berbeda dari yang lain. Yesung merupakan salah satu hyung yang sangat mereka banggakan.

"Emm. Sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan." Sungmin menyuarakan suaranya dan membuat member yang sebenarnya belum sepenuhnya tertidur membuka kedua kelopak matanya dan menoleh.

"Waaah? Benarkah hyung? Apa yang ingin kau katakan?" Ryeowook terlihat sangat antusias dan segera bangkit dari tidurnya. Begitupun yang lainnya.

"Ah, tapi kalian semua terlihat lelah. Lebih baik besok saja." Sungmin menjadi ragu melihat raut wajah yang sudah terlampau lelah itu. Rasa tidak enak menjalari relung hatinya.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung. Jarang-jarang kita bisa meluangkan waktu untuk mengobrol seperti ini. Terlebih ini hari ulang tahunmu." Zhoumi berdiri dan mencari tempat di sebelah Sungmin. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. Tidak ada yang menolak usul Sungmin dan akhirnya mereka membuat lingkaran besar.

"Sekarang tanggal 1 Januari. Tahun baru. Dan aku ingin kita menemukan apa hal besar yang ingin kita lakukan untuk tahun ini. Tahun yang baru, milik kita." Sungmin menyamankan posisi duduknya sejenak. "Apakah kalian setuju?" lanjut Sungmin. Semuanya mengangguk setuju. "Baiklah, dimulai dari Yesung hyung, kemudian berputar searah jarum jam."

Yesung mengangguk pelan dan mulai berfikir dengan mimik lucunya. Semuanya menunggu penuturan Yesung yang masih terpejam dan berfikir.

"Hyung, kau tidak tidur bukan?" Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelah Yesung menyentuh pundak Yesung. Yesung membuka kedua matanya dan menatap Eunhyuk tajam.

"Aku sedang berfikir, bukan tidur, Lee Hyuk Jae." Sahut Yesung sebal. Siwon nyaris tertawa melihat Yesung yang sangat sebal dengan candaan Eunhyuk. Yesung kembali memejamkan matanya seakan ia berfikir sangat keras.

"Ah! Aku sudah memikirkannya!" Yesung mengangkat wajahnya tiba-tiba, membuat Henry yang sedang bermain dengan kancing piyamanya terkejut. "Aku akan membuka cabang Mouse Rabbit di Jepang!" lanjutnya.

Sungmin tersenyum dan bertepuk tangan untuk Yesung, diikuti yang lainnya. Semuanya bahagia melihat keberhasilan cafè yang baru saja dibuka dua bulan lalu oleh Yesung.

"Chukkae hyung! Aku akan selalu mendoakan keberhasilan bisnis hyung!" Shindong berucap. Yesung mengangguk senang.

"Ah, kalian sudah tahu bukan kalau aku akan mengikuti wajib militer di bulan Mei nanti? Mungkin itu dua hal besar yang ingin aku lakukan tahun ini. Bagaimana menurut kalian?" tanya Yesung.

"Jangan suka menyentuh philtrum orang sembarangan lagi, hyung. Sangat menyebalkan."balas Kyuhyun dengan wajah evil miliknya.

"Tapi itu menyenangkan bagiku." Yesung mengerutkan keningnya tidak terima terhadap apa yang baru saja dikatakan Kyuhyun.

"Menyenangkan bagimu, hyung. Sangat menyebalkan bagiku." Sungmin memukul lengan Kyuhyun pelan. Tidak sopan berkata seperti itu pada Yesung. Bagaimanapun, Yesung tetap seorang hyung yang harus dihormati. Meskipun ada kalanya, Kyuhyun menjadikan Yesung seorang teman. "Mianhae, Yesung hyung." Kyuhyun menunduk mendapat death glare dari Sungmin.

"Arraseoyo, kebiasaanku memang sulit dihilangkan." Kata Yesung sedih. Kembali Kyuhyun mendapatkan death glare dari Sungmin.

"Tidak apa-apa Yesung hyung, kami mengerti. Kau pasti bisa melaksanakan kedua hal besar milikmu. Yesung hyung yang terbaik!" Sungmin mengangkat jari jempol tangan kanannya pada Yesung. Yesung kembali tersenyum dan menyuruh Eunhyuk yang duduk disebelahnya untuk berbicara.

"Aku ingin menjadi seorang dancer profesional yang namanya terbang bersama Super Junior. Hidupku adalah dance." Eunhyuk mengakhiri kalimatnya dengan kerlingan mata untuk Sungmin. Sungmin terdiam tidak mengerti, apa maksudnya?

Eunhyuk mendengus. "Aku hanya menggodamu, Sungmin hyung. Kau tidak peka sekali." Eunhyuk mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Sungmin terkikik. "Kau sudah jadi dancer profesional di Super Junior, Eunhyuk-ah." Eunhyuk tertawa.

"Yeah, My Name is Lee Hyuk Jae from Super Junior! I'm the dancing machine! Yo! Yo!" Eunhyuk mulai menyuarakan suara khas seorang rapper dengan bangga. "You!" Eunhyuk menunjuk seseorang di sebelahnya untuk berbicara. Siwon.

"Ah, kalau aku..." Siwon menggantungkan kalimatnya membuat Sungmin sangat penasaran. "Aku ingin mendalami bisnis milik ayahku. Ah, mungkin mempelajari bisnis terlebih dahulu."

Sungmin mengangguk-ngangguk. "Kau pasti bisa, Siwon-ah. Kau namja yang terlahir sempurna." Puji Sungmin tulus, dan Siwon membalasnya dengan senyuman.

"Aku ingin meluncurkan album solo tahun ini. Mohon bantuannya." Kyuhyun tiba-tiba bersuara dan membungkukkan badannya pada seluruh hyungnya, tak terkecuali pada Henry yang merupakan dongsaengnya.

"Jeongmal? Woah! Chukkae Kyuhyun Hyung!" Henry berteriak keras dan memandang Kyuhyun dengan wajah tidak percaya. Kyuhyun mengeluarkan wajah sombongnya membuat Zhoumi yang melihatnya ingin muntah. Sama sekali tidak terlihat sombong, melainkan sangat menggemaskan.

"Kau juga akan mengeluarkan album solomu bukan Henry-ah? Chukkae!" Ryeowook bertepuk tangan untuk Henry dan Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Hyung. Donghae hyung dan Eunhyuk hyung juga akan mengeluarkan album duet Jepang bukan?" Kali ini Henry yang bertepuk tangan untuk Donghae dan Eunhyuk.

"Selain ingin meluncurkan album, aku juga ingin mengajak eomma dan hyung ku berjalan-jalan ke New York. Kurasa hal itu sangat menyenangkan dan aku bisa menghabiskan waktu lebih banyak dengan keluargaku." Donghae menerawang membayangkan betapa bahagianya keluarga kecil mereka berjalan-jalan di pinggiran toko-toko yang berderetan di kota New York. Donghae sangat berharap ia memiliki waktu lebih untuk eomma-nya.

"Kau sudah bisa mengajaknya, Donghae-ah, hanya sekarang kita tidak mempunyai waktu karena kesibukan kita. Tenang saja." Shindong menepuk-nepuk pundak Donghae agar namja itu lebih bersemangat.

"Kalau aku, aku akan masuk wajib militer tahun ini setelah Yesung hyung. Setelah kembali dari wajib militer, aku ingin segera melamar NaRi." Shindong tersipu malu. Ryeowook tertawa melihat betapa wajah bulat milik Shindong memerah karena malu.

"Aigoo! Kau mau mendahuluiku Shindong? Aku bahkan belum memiliki kekasih sampai sekarang!" Yesung berteriak sebal. Shindong terkikik keras. Yesung memang sangat lucu, membullynya seakan hal yang sudah patut dilakukan setiap harinya oleh setiap member. Hanya Yesung yang tidak akan marah, ia sudah terlalu pasrah untuk dijahili oleh setiap dongsaengnya.

"Aku ingin bekerja lebih keras dan membuat kedua orangtuaku lebih bangga mempunyai seorang Kim Ryeowook." Ryeowook bersuara dan seluruh pasang mata menoleh ke arahnya. Impian Ryeowook tidak muluk-muluk, ia selalu memikirkan kedua orangtuanya dan berharap ia bisa terus membahagiakan keduanya.

"Kau sudah membuat mereka sangat bangga padamu, Kim Ryeowook. Apa yang harus kau lakukan lagi jika mereka sudah sangat bangga terhadapmu?" Yesung yang kini bersuara.

"Aku akan membuat mereka semakin dan semakin bangga terhadapku. Aku ingin perasaan bangga itu tidak pernah habis. Aku ingin mencetak prestasi-prestasi bersama Super Junior di tahun ini. Mari kita berjuang bersama, Hyung." Ryeowook memamerkan deretan gigi member membalas senyuman Ryeowook dengan haru.

"Sekarang giliranmu, Zhoumi-ah." Ujar Sungmin.

"Aku...Aku juga ingin lebih berkarya dan membuat prestasi yang baik bersama Super Junior M. Setidaknya itulah yang aku pikirkan sekarang, mengingat sebentar lagi Super Junior M akan meluncurkan album 'Break Down'. "Sungmin mengangguk, sebentar lagi Super Junior M akan kembali aktif dengan album baru. Tidak heran jika Zhoumi menginginkan keberhasilan untuk album baru Super Junior M di awal tahun ini.

Sejenak suasana menjadi hening. Tidak ada lagi yang mengeluarkan suara dan semuanya terhanyut pada pikiran masing-masing.

"Sungmin hyung belum mengutarakan hal besar yang ingin dilakukan tahun ini..." Kyuhyun memecah keheningan diantara mereka. Semua orang kembali tersadar dan menoleh kearah objek yang dibicarakan Kyuhyun.

"Ah...Aku.." Sungmin menggaruk-garuk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal. Terlihat salah tingkah dan ragu dengan apa yang akan segera diutarakan olehnya. "Aku juga akan mengikuti wajib militer setelah Yesung hyung, dan..."

Belum selesai Sungmin berbicara, lagi-lagi Kyuhyun memotong. Dengan wajah sangat terkejut , ia berteriak. "MWO?!"

TBC

Annyeonghaseyo! Chengmin is back dan membawa fanfic baru. Ini Because Of Love yang saya janjikan. Mohon maaf karena saya mengganti genre yang seharusnya BL menjadi Brothership. Saya juga mengganti judul secara tiba-tiba. Saya tidak bisa dan sangat-sangat tidak bisa membuat BL ternyata. Belum sanggup:")

Semoga reader mendukung saya dalam fanfic ini. Ini merupakan ungkapan kesedihan saya mengingat berita yang mengabarkan bahwa Sungmin akan segera mengikuti wajib militer tahun depan. Seharusnya saya tidak boleh bersedih dan merelakan Sungmin untuk mengikuti wajib militer. Hanya sepertinya saya belum sanggup kehilangan dia selama dua tahun tanpa kabar apapun.

Chapter ini masih sangat pendek. Hanya pengenalan tokoh dan jalan cerita saja.^^

Dan untuk sahabat saya yang ternyata diam-diam menjadi silent reader...I love you the best deh! Perlu kalian tahu kalau sebenernya sahabat saya ini benar-benar memberi saya bantuan-bantuan yang sangat menolong saya dalam pembuatan fanfic ini.^^

Happy reading, enjoy it, and dont forget to review. Wait for the next chapter!^^

Best Regards,

Chengmin.


End file.
